<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the Sun Through My Window by peachfuzzbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256119">You're the Sun Through My Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzzbaby/pseuds/peachfuzzbaby'>peachfuzzbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Car rides, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Idols, Johnny is a sexy driver, Johnten are best friends, Just Quarantine Things, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Present Tense, Rough Kissing, Ten is Gay Yearning, a lot of making out, excessive use of the word "ass", it's soft and not at the same time, johnten in 2020, mark is in it just for a bit, there's like a two sentence mention of a metaphorical car accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzzbaby/pseuds/peachfuzzbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday, Johnny takes Ten on a peaceful quarantine drive. They never have a destination in mind; it's only the company that matters. Sometimes other members tag along, but this time, it's just the two of them. Their time together makes it even more apparent to Ten that he loves Johnny in more ways than a platonic best friend should, but he can't keep quiet how he feels any longer.  He's scared he'll lose him, but a sunny drive and good music make all difficult things a little simpler, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the Sun Through My Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>johten? in 2020? you BEST BELIEVE IT, BABY! thank you to NCTison for sharing his video call with ten in which ten said that johnny was his best friend. that information along with jamming out to a rad train cd on a long car ride sent my simple johnten brain into overdrive. ALSO there is a brief two second mention of the idea of a car accident near the end when johnny, ten, and mark are riding. letting y'all know just in case! i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would happen like clockwork once every week since they began quarantine. Every Sunday afternoon at around two o’clock, Johnny would arrive at the dorm and poke his head into Ten’s room. His burgundy hair slightly messy and a mask pulled down to his chin, he would jingle his keys through the open door, smile, and say, “Wanna go for a ride?”</p><p>Sometimes, other members would tag along, most often Mark. He was always attached to Johnny’s hip when they first started their afternoon drives. He would bounce around, so excited to just leave the dorms with his hyungs. He’d jumped into Ten’s room to hug and cuddle him while Johnny would laugh at them. One Sunday, Yuta had accompanied Johnny and Mark to pick Ten up from his room. It had been a chatty ride, an appreciated change. Ten and Johnny couldn’t stop laughing at every cheesy, flirty line Yuta threw Mark’s way. Once, Taeyong came with them, and that had been nice. He doesn’t have much free time, but it was sweet that he still made the time to spend with them. </p><p>Mark only comes every once in a while nowadays. Ten assumes he got busy or bored or had obligations to other members. Most likely a combination of all of those. Ten misses him but he knows he can see him whenever he likes. </p><p>Today, it’s only Johnny who appears outside of his room. Ten looks up from his iPad when he hears the familiar jingle of keys and he smiles when he sees Johnny’s head pop through his cracked door. He gives Ten a wide smile. </p><p>“Hey,” he says softly like he’s afraid of disturbing the quiet, “You wanna go for a ride?”</p><p>“You bet. Gimme two seconds,” Ten answers, pulling his covers off of his body. He saves the drawing he’s working on and turns off his iPad, setting it down on his bedside table. </p><p>Johnny steps inside Ten’s room and closes the door softly. He leans against it and twirls his keys around his pinky finger, smirking softly. Ten pulls a pair of black shorts out of his drawer and slips them on over his boxers, then sits down on his floor to put on some socks and his Adidas. When he stands, grabs his phone, and pushes his glasses up, Johnny opens the door and ushers him forward with his hand. </p><p>“Let’s get this show on the road,” the older says. </p><p>~</p><p>They’re in Johnny’s car when Ten finally lets himself settle in comfortably to enjoy his Johnny time. Johnny has an album by Train playing and they both sing along to the songs. Ten doesn’t know the name of any of the songs, but he has heard the tracks many times in Johnny’s car. Ten has his feet up in the seat, criss-cross with his shoes off and forgotten on the floorboard. Sunlight is coming down through the passenger side window, warming the skin on his left arm and thigh. The iced coffees that they had picked up from a drive-thru glisten with condensation where they sit in the middle compartment’s cup holders. The contrast between the drinks makes Ten giggle. Johnny drinks his coffee black; Ten needs a little cream and sugar in his. He lets himself shift his eyes over to his best friend. Johnny is wearing a white wife-beater tucked into light-washed jeans. Ten doesn’t understand how he can wear jeans today; it feels like Satan had draped his blanket over them, trapping the murderous heat from the sun. Johnny has his window down, and the wind tosses his hair about his face as the sunshine strengthens the sparkles in his eyes. </p><p>Johnny always takes them down backroads where they almost never see another vehicle. That way, he can drive as slow or as fast as he feels or turn up the music as loud as he pleases. They pass old barns, broken-down fences, and abandoned shops. Johnny places one hand on the steering wheel and sticks the other out of his window, waving his hand up and down like a worm.</p><p>“<i>Hey</i>,” Johnny sings, and Ten looks over to him. “<i>Did you hear... about the one that got away? They say, he looked left, she turned right</i>,” he continues, turning his head left and right in time with the lyrics. Ten sticks his tongue out at him as he finishes, “<i>Meant to be together, but not that night!</i>”</p><p>Ten watches him with soft eyes and a sideways smile. He loves to watch Johnny sing with a smile on his face. The way his mouth curls up and his eyes crinkle shut makes Ten’s heart break just a little. It’s moments like these that he thinks about when he’s feeling sad and listening to a new song he’s addicted to. But he also likes to think about Johnny’s sunshine soul and gorgeous smile just before he falls asleep at night. That way, he has a fairly good chance of appearing in Ten’s dreams. And he does, every night. </p><p>He has been in love with Johnny for about two years now. The first time the thought had occurred to Ten, he had cried alone in his room until his eyes burned and his throat was sore. That was the first time he dreamt of kissing his best friend. </p><p>But, he pushed the thought of ever being with the other man far to the back of his mind. He only thinks about it at two a.m. when he’s alone and the gay yearning is the strongest. He doesn’t cry over him anymore, there is no reason to. He has Johnny in the best way he can have him. Johnny is there whenever Ten needs someone to rant to, when he needs to be mentored, or when he wants someone to buy him coffee. It feels natural to be with Johnny. The laughter comes easy and the silences are comfortable. Ten doesn’t want to do anything to ruin what the two have. </p><p>“<i>You're the sun through my window, warming my skin. Oh you, I got you</i>,” Johnny sings sweetly, returning his outside hand to the wheel so he can ruffle Ten’s blond hair with the other. The smaller boy scrunches his nose and swats his hand away, fingers brushing the cold metal watch on his wrist. </p><p>“Watch the road, dumbass,” he teases. Johnny rolls his eyes. </p><p>“There’s no one else <i>on</i> the road, smartass,” he shoots back. Ten thinks the reason it rains is that the sun realizes she pales in comparison to Johnny’s smile. </p><p>Ten returns his gaze out of his window, watching the sun flicker through the trees as they pass by. The protective shield in his mind falters for mere seconds and without thinking, Ten says, “You know I love you, right?” </p><p>He turns his face back to Johnny to find his friend already looking at him. His dark red locks flutter around his eyes. Ten is relieved to see the smile hasn’t left his face. </p><p>“Of course I do,” he says, patting Ten’s knee before turning his attention back to the road. </p><p>Ten should leave it at that. They tell one another they love each other all the time. But Ten feels comfortable, he feels safe. If he doesn’t say something now, he never will. His toes grow cold and the feeling travels up to his knees. <i>What the hell.</i> </p><p>“No, I don’t think you do,” he says. Johnny looks back at him, his smile dropping slightly and an eyebrow hiking up his forehead. Ten cocks his head at him and offers a sideways smirk. The sun casts a glare across his glasses lenses. </p><p>Johnny looks back to the road, then back to Ten, then the road, then Ten again. </p><p>“What are you saying?” he asks, confusion apparent in his voice. </p><p>Ten shifts nervously, planting his feet back on the floor of the car and wiping his hands on his shorts. </p><p>“I <i>love</i> you, Johnny. I-” Ten bites his lip, focusing his eyes on their coffees instead of his best friend, “I’m in love with you.” </p><p>He feels a tear fall down his cheek and wipes at it quickly. He isn’t sad, so <i>why is he crying, dammit?</i>

</p><p>Johnny looks away and hits the hazard lights button, then pulls the steering wheel suddenly, bringing the car to the side of the road. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Ten shouts as he grabs the handle on his door. Johnny finally puts the car in park and shuts off the engine. The Train album keeps playing as if this isn’t one of the most life-changing moments of Ten’s life.</p><p>“Sorry, I had to stop driving,” the older man says. Ten stares at him with wide eyes as the silence in the car stretches on. And on. And on… </p><p>“Can you please-”</p><p>“Tell me again,” Johnny interrupts Ten, his voice soft. </p><p>Ten pushes his glasses up on top of his head, moving his hair out of his face. He covers his eyes with his hands and sighs. </p><p>“I’m too embarrassed, don’t make me say it again,” he groans. He pulls his glasses back down and sneaks a glance at Johnny. He’s fully turned in the driver seat, one leg up on the seat and leaning against the back of it. Ten’s eyes can’t help but travel from the back of Johnny’s thigh and then to the small sunflower tattoo his arm before they reach his face. Johnny swallows. </p><p>“Ten. Please.” </p><p>“I’m in love with you, Johnny Suh,” Ten says, his voice growing louder and stronger despite how much he wants to open the car door and run right now. </p><p>Johnny nods slowly and Ten thinks that’s it, that’s where the friendship ends, but then he leans over the armrest and grabs the back of Ten’s head, pulling his face towards him. Their lips meet too harshly, and Ten thinks his lip must have caught on Johnny’s teeth because he definitely tastes blood. It’s almost bruising and it’s too messy, but Ten catches up soon and tugs on Johnny’s plump bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away, breathing hard. It's overwhelming in the best way possible.</p><p>“I think you cut my lip,” Ten said, bringing a finger to his top lip, “And you should ask people before you kiss them.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Johnny says, his breath hitting Ten’s chin. He’s still staring at Ten’s swollen lips, he hasn’t looked him in the eyes since he said <i>Ten. Please.</i></p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” he asks now, caressing Ten’s jaw with a hand and brushing his thumb over his lips. Ten feels a tingle run up his spine and he shivers. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Instead of leaning back in like Ten expects him to, Johnny moves back to sit normally in his seat. Ten frowns at him and Johnny mocks his facial expression before moving his hand down to the buttons on the side of his seat. Ten hears a tiny <i>click</i> and then Johnny is slowly, <i>so slowly</i>, moving backward, away from the steering wheel.</p><p>“John, why?” Ten asks simply. The seat finally stops moving and clicks into place. Johnny raises his eyebrows and shakes his head at Ten like he’s stupid and then pats his thighs. Ten glares at him but clambers over the armrest and slides onto his best friend’s lap. </p><p>“You still haven’t said if you love me back,” Ten pouts. He pushes one hand into Johnny’s messy hair and grips tighter than he should. Johnny winces and mouths an, <i>ow</i>. He grabs the hand Ten has resting on his chest and brings his knuckles to his mouth, giving them a soft kiss. Ten feels his cheeks grow warm. He almost looks away. Why does he feel embarrassed? <i>That’s silly, this is Johnny</i>, he thinks. </p><p>“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I’ve been in love with you since twenty-eighteen,” Johnny says. </p><p>Ten gasps and hits Johnny in the chest.</p><p>“You’re shitting me! I’ve been in love with you since then, too!” He jabs a finger into Johnny’s chest. “Why didn’t you say anything, you ass!”</p><p>Johnny grabs Ten’s small hand in his larger one. “Stop assaulting me, your nails are sharp!” he laughs, “You didn’t say anything either.”</p><p>With his new seat, Ten is at the perfect height to glare down at Johnny, so that’s that he does. He thinks it makes him look scary but Johnny just smiles fondly and places one hand on Ten’s waist and the other on the back of his neck. He scratches his nails against the hairs at the base of his neck. The dark roots there were already growing in, pushing the blond out. </p><p>“You’re older… you should’ve…” Ten tries weakly. He feels himself leaning forward slowly and his nose bumps against Johnny’s. Ten feels Johnny’s soft lips brush against his briefly before the older pulls away ever so slightly, a smirk playing on his parted lips. Ten goes to chase his lips, but he pulls away further. Ten whines and Johnny’s hand slides up through his hair and grabs a handful at the crown of his head and pulls down, jerking his head back. </p><p>“<i>Ass</i>,” Ten hisses as Johnny kisses down the column of his throat. He nibbles at his skin every few kisses, but never enough to leave a mark. Ten wants him to, but he understands why he can’t. </p><p>“You’re so pretty, even when you’re mean to me,” Johnny laughs. He pushes his hand that’s in Ten’s hair back up and connects their lips again with a softness Ten had always expected from him. Johnny is so big and so strong, and he sometimes hurts people without realizing it. But a few people get to experience the softer, caring side of Johnny. The side that will hold Haechan’s hand, play around with Mark, and hold Yuta when he cries. Ten feels so lucky he gets to be one of those people. </p><p>Ten’s mouth still feels bruised from the first kiss, but this one feels healing. Each time they pull away and their mouths make, well, <i>kissing</i> sounds, Ten smiles and can’t help but squirm a little in happiness. Mouth noises are normally gross to hear, but because it’s them, it’s <i>Johnny kissing Ten</i>, he’s tickled with joy when the other man’s lips pull away from his with a <i>smooch!</i> </p><p>Johnny hums before he tilts Ten’s head gently one direction with his hands and Ten finds it so goddamn endearing. Everything about Johnny is endearing. Especially the way he’s stroking Ten’s cheeks with his thumbs and nudging his chin forward, pushing into the kiss. Ten lets his lips fall open, hoping Johnny will take the invitation. He has to hold back an embarrassing moan when Johnny does just that, sliding his tongue into Ten’s mouth. His tongue is warm and soft and he tastes like coffee, just like Ten always imagined he would. </p><p>Johnny licks the roof of Ten’s mouth and this time, he does moan, only it’s more like a whine. It should be embarrassing, but Johnny surges forward and Ten has to lean back against the steering wheel. Strong arms wrap around the smaller man’s waist and Ten grabs on to Johnny’s biceps, squeezing gently. Johnny pushes into the kiss hard, and Ten lets him. His elbow bangs into the steering wheel and the horn honks sharply. Both men jump and Ten laughs out loud. </p><p>“Sorry,” he giggles. </p><p>“ ‘S okay,” Johnny says, voice low. </p><p>Johnny sits back once again in the driver’s seat and Ten partially stands on his knees, his legs against the outside of Johnny’s thighs. His head almost hits the roof of the car, and Johnny has to tilt his head back far to try to reach Ten’s lips. Ten has never been taller than Johnny and never will be, so he likes this. </p><p>He pushes his tongue past the other’s lips first this time and Johnny breathes out sharply through his nose. Ten finally feels like he’s in control of the kiss when he pulls back to suck Johnny’s bottom lip into his mouth. He nips playfully at the swollen lip and Johnny groans lowly. Ten feels the sound vibrate his bones. Johnny’s hands slide from where they were resting on the back of Ten’s knees up to the backs of his thighs. He squeezes the bare skin there before running his hands up and over Ten’s black shorts and to his ass. When Ten gives a kittenish lick to Johnny’s mouth, large fingers squeeze hard enough to bruise and he gasps. </p><p>“Yeah?” Johnny says in a rough voice, and Ten doesn’t know what the <i>fuck</i> that’s supposed to mean but, <i>yeah</i>. </p><p>Ten doesn’t know how the hell he’s supposed to respond to that except for to pull a semi-pout and nod, his hair falling around his face. Johnny’s grip loosens for a few seconds and Ten kisses along his jaw up to his ear. When he tugs at his earlobe (avoiding the piercing, of course), Johnny grabs handfuls of Ten’s ass again and squeezes, then pulls just enough for Ten to breathe out an <i>oh</i> against Johnny’s ear. </p><p>Ten had been sweating a few minutes after Johnny had first turned the car off, but it was ridiculous how hot he was now. </p><p>“We should go,” Johnny says. It was as if he had read Ten’s mind. His eyes are dark and his lips are swollen and red. He has a swatch of perspiration across his forehead. Ten has a horrifying thought of licking it. </p><p>“Yeah…,” Ten says, “It’s fucking hot in here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny repeats, licking his lips. </p><p>“Or we could stay here and you could take your pants off,” Ten giggles, mostly joking. </p><p>Johnny laughs and clears his throat. “I’m not taking my fucking pants off in my car on the side of an unknown road.”</p><p>“Boring,” Ten smiles and sits his butt down on Johnny’s thighs, wincing slightly. Johnny leans forward and bites his nose, but not enough to hurt. </p><p>“Hey!” Ten says, flicking his forehead, “Why did you do that?”</p><p>Johnny shrugs. “Always wanted to. Now come on, get back in your seat, babe. Let’s get home.”</p><p>“Babe,” Ten repeats, smiling. He climbs back over to his seat and groans when he stretches his legs out in front of him. </p><p>~</p><p>When they get back from their drive, they try to be lowkey, but Ten feels like everyone can see the way their lips are swollen and hair slightly wild. But the drive had been long enough that most of the noticeable signs of a makeout session had vanished. </p><p>After all their drives before this one, Johnny would drop Ten off at his dorm and go back to his. This time, Ten pulls Johnny through the door by his hand. They laugh like they are the only two in the world who know a very interesting secret. Which is true. </p><p>Now, Johnny sneaks a few glances around as Ten opens his door and steps into his room. Johnny leans his weight against the doorframe and bends down to give Ten a kiss that’s supposed to be a “goodbye for now” kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet, but when Johnny pulls away with a smile, Ten grabs his arm and pulls him into his room. Johnny stumbles in over his long legs and Ten shuts the door quietly. </p><p>“Please stay,” he says.</p><p>~</p><p>The next week, Sunday, at around two o’clock, a familiar jingle of keys brings Ten’s attention away from his Japanese studies. He pauses his music and looks up as his door slowly opens. </p><p>“Drive?” whispers a voice from behind the door. Ten giggles and Johnny sticks his head into the room, the smiling growing on his face. Ten feels butterflies tickle his insides with their wings. </p><p>Johnny steps inside Ten’s room and jerks his head to the side with a smile. Mark bursts into the door with some weird noise and a laugh erupts from Ten’s throat. Ten pushes himself away from his desk so he can attack the youngest in hugs and hair ruffles. Mark struggles to break free from his embrace as Johnny simply laughs and watches the two mess around. </p><p>“You comin’ now, huh, Mark?” Ten asks, finally releases him after he gives him a solid noogy. </p><p>“Yes, hyung, damn! Chill!” Mark laughs. Ten shoves his shoulder playfully as they leave his room. </p><p>The three reach Johnny’s car and he opens the door for Ten. Ten raises a filled-in eyebrow at him but then gives him a wink. </p><p>“Are you gonna open my door, hyung?” Mark asks, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Johnny answers, sliding into the driver’s seat. Mark giggles and gets into the backseat, scooching over to the middle seat. </p><p>Today, Johnny takes them down a road that leads them through the woods. It’s a slightly overcast day, but that doesn’t stop the three boys from rolling down the windows of Johnny’s car and screaming the lyrics to “Save Me, San Francisco” out into the wind. </p><p>Ten has his shoes off and his red-socked feet up on the dashboard. Johnny keeps scolding him that if they crash, he’ll bash his skull into his knees. Ten keeps telling him that he loves him too much to crash the car. </p><p>Johnny slides one hand on top of the steering wheel and rests his other palm-up on the armrest. The younger looks at him and smiles before slipping his nimble fingers in between Johnny’s larger ones. Johnny squeezes Ten’s hand and brings it to his mouth, giving the back of his hand a soft kiss. </p><p>“Yo, what?!” Mark nearly shrieks from the back seat. Ten jumps and his heart beats at his ribcage. </p><p>“Jesus, Mark Lee!” he scolds, his free hand splayed over the loud thumping in his chest. </p><p>“When did that happen?” the boy asks. His voice is still loud. </p><p>“Last Sunday,” Johnny answers. His eyes find Mark’s through the rearview mirror and he opens his mouth in an “o” before he laughs at Mark’s shocked expression. </p><p>“Yeah, so I’m glad you didn’t come,” Ten jokes, turning around to stick his tongue out at Mark. </p><p>Mark laughs before staring out the window and whispering a, “Woah, really?”</p><p>“Did you seriously not know?” Johnny asks. He turns down a road and curses under his breath when the car hits a hole. The road takes them past a creek in the woods and Johnny slows down so both of the boys can press their faces to their windows and ogle at it. </p><p>“I seriously did not,” Mark confirms, nose still pressed to the glass. </p><p>“I guess that’s a relief,” Johnny says, “That means nobody heard us at all last week.”</p><p>“Or they just haven’t said anything…”</p><p>“Wait,” Mark says suddenly, sitting up, “<i>Heard</i> you?”</p><p>Ten covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing, Johnny doesn’t do the same. He laughs so brightly Ten is sure the sound pushes some of the rain clouds littering the sky away from the sun. Johnny’s deep brown eyes catch Ten’s as he laughs, and Ten feels safe, he feels loved. </p><p>Mark makes a gagging noise. “Johnny-hyung, pull over, I think I’m gonna puke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so so much for reading! and thank you to my sister for being the first to read and give me kind comments and tips. i love you! kind comments are appreciated &lt;3 remember to always wear your masks when you go out! and keep educating yourself and signing BLM petitions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>